mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Site news
'Special Thanks' The pages from the GMGW were transferred today by a Wikia staff member called DaNASCAT. Wikia's help is appreciated! :-). Whipsnade (talk) 16:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) News *''None yet! Whipsnade (talk) 17:19, December 26, 2012 (UTC)'' *'As current de facto administrator of this page I ask you all our active members to invite other users to join into our Map Game and help us keep this wiki to remain alive, as well as to wish you Happy New Year despite a little late isn't it? 'Sine dei gloriem (talk) 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) As the current de facto administrator of this wiki I ask you all our active members to invite other users to join into our Map Games and help us keep this wiki to remain alive, as well as to wish you Happy New Year despite a little late isn't it ? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New Topic is opened in the forum The Time Changer(talk) 22:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) As the current de facto administrator of this wiki I ask you all our active members to invite other users to join into our Map Games and help us keep this wiki to remain alive, as-well a to wish you Happy New Year despite a little late isn't it ? Sine dei gloriem (talk) 06:52, January 3, 2013 (UTC) New Topic is opened in the forum The Time Changer(talk) 22:39, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Special Thanks The pages from the GMGW were transferred today by a Wikia staff member called DaNASCAT. Wikia's help is appreciated! :-). Whipsnade (talk) 16:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) MAP GAME WIKI FLAG INVENTORY IS BEING REDONE. FLAGS MAY BREAK. Wow... ''' It's been almost a year since I began to seek for people and restart this wiki, Guys, what do you think about this. feel free to post your answer in the talk page. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 02:56, December 18, 2013 (UTC) '''Also... Check this out! this is a page made for handmade maps you have scanned and wish to share with other mapgamers Hand-made custom maps Happy New Year from the Map gaming Wiki staff, and a year has passed since i restarted this wiki as a project to make Map games. New Rule in order to establish a governing group in the wiki I've demoted users that have either not been in the wiki or those who although. Being fair editors have proven to not be prepared to admin power plus taking the power of admin only to the three original members of the triumvirate, I'll soon make our own version of the tsptf to organize tasks for everyone in the wiki. Sine dei gloriem "Ex Initio Terrae" (talk) 18:21, June 28, 2014 (UTC) As an admin and Bureaucrat that has done more admin work than some of the members of the "Triumvirate", I am disputing this rule, as it was not discussed with anyone. Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) New Admins were installed last week. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 14:55, October 21, 2017 (UTC) *'New Admins have taken over as of yesterday. ':. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 15:25, October 22, 2017 (UTC) *'The top nav is now updated and the background has changed.' :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 15:25, October 22, 2017 (UTC) *Communit corner was updated. :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:19, October 24, 2017 (UTC) 1,111 pages today! User:Todetode :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 01:54, April 19, 2018 (UTC) Category:Site administration Category:Help Category:Policy Category:News